Past Comes To Present
by noelyoungbloodmellark
Summary: Set after mockingjay, pre epilog.Katniss and Peeta are living in district 12, they have been working hard to get where they are. But what happenes when two people from Katniss's past shows up. They both abandoned her. But if they didn't would she have been this close to peeta? Will she forgive and forget or just try to forget them, and live her life without them. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Zoning out

Wazz up people!

i am very new to fanfic. so new that this is my very first story. PLEASE review, cause i really want to know what the people out there want to read, so tell me. once again im very new so dont judge me too bad.

ENJOY=D

* * *

(Katniss POV)

I'm just lying in bed looking at him, while he sleeps. Not in a creepy way, I just want to take in his beauty. And after another night of nightmare free sleep because of him, Peeta. I just cant stop taking in his beauty. Under those sleeping eyelids are those blue eyes that I know and love, his perfect lips that form the most amazing smile, and that jaw I mean WOW it almost looks like it was sculpted by angles or something. And I can't believe I could think such a girly thing, it amazes me what this boy, excuse me man, does to me. But he is just so beautiful, and I'm just so ugly and broken I seriously dont know why he loves me, but he does and I personally think he's on morphling or something, cause I just dont see it. I mean come on he is so hot and I'm all messed up in the head and I'm not much of a looker either. With my ugly scares and skinny body. I'm ugly. Simple as that. But him being Peeta Mellark, victor of the 74 and 75 Hunger Games, he could get any girl in Panam, but he choose the ugly broken one. But he did, so I can't take that for granted. So with that thought, I lean in and kiss him. Yea me, I kissed him. Little pure me kissed him, as Peeta onced called me, kissed him not the other way around.

When we sadly brake for air. He says, with that smile that makes me melt."Good morning to you too, Katniss. No nightmares I see."

"Good morning, and nope, because of you." I say. I sit up and yawn. "We should really be getting up, it already is very late." The sun was pokeing through the curtians and it was alredy kinda warm in the room.

"Or we could just lie here for a little while longer."He says

"Fine, but a little. Cause it feels too good to get up anyway."I say curling up next to him.

He smiles, with that beautiful smile that makes me melt. Haymitch was right, even if he is a drunk, I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him. Not just his beauty that I don't deserve, its him. All of him. I mean come on he is Peeta freckin Mellark. Brave, sweet, kind, loving, and the list just goes on and on. I love him, everything, I love him so much. I don't even know why I ever thought I loved Gale more then him.

Gale, someone who's name I cringe at. He killed her. Not physically, but it was his bombs that he made that did it. And I don't forgive him. I should it's been two years sence I saw him last, but I don't. He lives in district 2 now, doing God knows what. And I really don't care. I know he was my best friend and my hunting partner. But that was the past. And I dont need a best friend cause I have Peeta, and thats all I need.

Braking my train of thought, Peeta is there saying my name over and over again trying to get me out of my trance.

" , kinda was in deep thought." I say

"I see that. What were you thinking about?" He asks.

" You" I dont want to tell him that I was thinking about Gale. I don't know why I just don't.

" What about me?" He asks. With a goofy smile.

" I don't know, about how you are all I will ever need, and your my best friend." I say

"Ohh, but nothing about how much you love me, and how I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." He says. And a memorie came to my mind when he said that. We were in the frist games. And he just told me about the first time he saw me, and I told him that there was no compettion. And we were about to kiss and thats when the food came and we ate half of it and I wanted more but he said we would have to wait. So I fogot what I was saying and he said that he was the best thing that ever happened to me. And that is so true, it's not even funny.

Again trying to brake my train of thought, Peeta is there saying my name over and over again trying to get me out of my trance again. I don't know why but I keep on zoneing out today.

"Sorry what was I saying?" I ask.

" Umm let me see, you telling me about what about me you were thinking,"he says. Oh I remember now."And there was something about me being the best thing that happened to you and you loving me." He says

" I don't remember thinking the first thing, but loving was maybe somewhere in my thoughts." I say smiling.

" Well then I love you too." He says. The thought of the first time I told him that I love him comes into my mind.

It was very rainy that day. Peeta had a horribal flashback, or episoide, whatever you want to call it, he had one. And it was bad, not as bad when he first saw me back in district 13, but bad. He was yelling at me, telling me that I was a mutt, and that I killed his family,and I deserve to die. I ran. I ran away from him and hid from him. From everything. I wanted to be with him and hold him but I was just so scared. No not scared, worried. I worried for him, for me, for everything that has happened to us.

I hid like a coward, I didn't know what to do, where to go so I went to my house and hid in the closet. For two hours I hid curled up in a ball and cryed. I cryed for Prim, me, and everybody who died in the bombing, but mostly for Peeta. I love him, and I was hidding in a closet,when he is in pain and fighting his demons. and I'm hidding. I do this to him I leave him alone, with nobody to help him, I'm a coward. I love him so what do I do? Go to him help him. That is what I'm gonna do. I get up, I couldn't sit there anymore. So I ran to his house and walked up the steps, drenched from rain and sweat, and walked in knowing his house very well, searched the living room, kitchen, dining room, and his, studio but no sign. So I went up stairs and went strate to his door to his room. It was locked. But I knew he was in there, I heard him shuffling around. I tried to unlock the door but it was no use. So I just started speaking.

"Peeta will you please unlock the door. I'm so sorry about running away like that. I shouldn't have. I want to help you, Peeta, and how can I help you from the outside of this door. Please unlock the door. I need you. I need you more then you could ever know." he was by the door now, and I knew he was hanging on every word that came out if my mouth. "Peeta I need you, cause you hold me together, and if you are not there I will just fall appart. I know that is selfish of me, but its true. Peeta, you are my everything. And I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't know why I never said it before, because its true. I love you, and I hate to see you in pain. I hate to see you hate me. Cause Peeta I dont want you to hate me. I want you to love me. Cause you promised that you would stay with me. So please open the door so I can see that you are alright, and tell you to your face that I love you, because..."before I could even finish my sentence he opend the door. And his lips crashed onto mine and I lost what I was about to say."Always." He wishpers, And gives me one of those smiles, that I just love. Because I love Peeta Mellark.

At that thought, I want another kiss. And right when I was about to lean in and give him that stupid phone rings. " I got it."I say sighing, and really wishing people would just bug off and leave us alone. I know, I was the Mockingjay but come on. Even Mockingjays need time to themselfs. I go down stairs and go in the study, whitch I dont know why Peeta put the phone in there just brought back bad memories of Snow and that awful talk we had. Just thinking about it made me happy that he is dead. But anyway I answer the phone," Hello sweetheart." Haymitch says. Joy. After everything he still calls me that stupid pet name, I hate it.

" What do you want Haymitch, and dont call me that , I told you before thatI don't like that name." I say in and irritated voice, cause I would rather be up stairs with Peeta.

" Well its nice to hear your so joyful today sweetheart," I swear to God I am going to kill this man, "but I have something to tell you, and I really dont think you will like it-" But I cut him off before he can finsh.

" Well then you can call later then." I say.

" Gale is coming." He says quickly. Not even trying to sugar coating it.

" W-w-what" I say completly baffled.

" Gale is Coming." He says a little slower.

" I heard you , when and why?" I ask. Definitely not wanting to be here, wishing I just let the phone ring, but I didn't so now I'm stuck.

" Umm tomorrow and for something to do with the hospital. At lest that is what Effie told me, But she wasn't completly sure." He says. How can Effie freckin Trinket not be sure.

" How can **she **not be sure. She is so... her. And why does** she **know" I'm yelling now. I'm suprised Peeta hasn't came down.

" I dont know sweetheart, she just does. She said that he wants to see you." He says.

" I dont want to see him." And thats all I say. And hang up the phone. I can't believe Gale. I don't want to see him, it will just bring back memories of her. Prim. And I dont want to remember her in that way. Why. Why does he have to do this to me.

I quickly run up the stairs. "I'm not gonna cry over Gale." I tell myself. And I'm at the bedroom door now and I turn the door knob and Peeta is about to ask who was on the phone when he sees me.

I didn't even know that I started crying." Katniss, whats wrong? I heard you screaming something. Who was on the phone?" He asked. But I don't answer him I go over to the bed and crawl in and scoot over next to him, and let him hold me untill I stop crying.

* * *

When I finally stop crying. I answer his questions. "Haymitch said that Gale is coming tomorrow maybe, cause he said that Effie wasn't sure so he wasn't sure." I could see many emotions on his face. Shock, anger, worriedness. But he also looked so confused." Why Peeta? Why does he have to come. He will bring back momories of her that I don't want to think about. We're doing so good, Peeta, I don't want him to come. We are so happy, and he's gonna go and ruin it. Ruin it all."

He looks at me and then leans in and gives me a Peeta kiss. A kind of kiss that only he can give me, it makes me forget everything and just get lost in the kiss. It's kind and gentel, but loving and sweet. I just get lost and I don't want it to stop. But to my disappointment he pulls away. Way to soon for my liking. And looks at me dead in the eyes with his beautiful blue orbs. Gray looking at Blue and Blue looking at Gray.

"Katniss, do you really believe he can ruin anything. I wont let him. I'm sorry . I love you so much. But you know, that this had to happen sometime why not now. I will always be right there for you. Remember. And by the way he couldn't ruin anything, because I love you , and you love me. Right?" I do love him." Also I know you will choose me because it's so obvious I'm so much sexier then him. Am I right, or am i right?" He smiles and I burst up laughing.

" Theres my beautiful smile that I love." He says. and that makes me smile more. God I love him.

" Do you know how much I love you." I ask.

"Yes and do you know how much I love you.

" Yes. In mater of fact. I do."I say

" Good, then where were we." He said. And right when our lips were about to touch, I hear knocking at the door. But Peeta doen't care he leans in and kisses me without thinking. And this is another one of those kisses that makes me forget everything.

The stupid person knocking on the door wouldn't get the hint. It was probably Haymitch coming to yell at me, because I hanged up on him. Let him knock he'll get board pretty soon. But the knocking just got louder, and louder. I swear if that person does not go away I will get my bow and arrows and shoot them, through the head. But the knocking did not go away. I knew it wasn't Haymitch, he would have got the stoped knocking and started ringing the doorbell. Oh my God how stupid can this person be. Seriously.

" God. This person can not take a hint." I sigh."I'll take care of this idiot. Whoever they are they are gonna wish they didn't even knock on the door." I say. Getting up from the bed.

" Katniss, just don't hurt them to bad ok." He says in a joking voice.

" I won't I promise."

" Oh, and Katniss"

" Yea" I say

" I love you"He says

" Love you too" I say. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek and go over to the door." I'll be right back."

I close the door behind me and make my way down the stairs and the person is still knocking at the door. I really don't get why they would keep on knocking. I swear if it is Haymitch I will shoot him in the foot, and laugh, and point, and laugh some more. But its not I know him, he would have given up already. I get to the door, curiosity of who this stupid person is run though me, really they couldn't take a hint. So with that I opened the door.

And the two people I see before me are not people I want to see, or even think, or talk about. I thought that both these people were out of my life for good. But I guess I was wrong cause here they are. The two people that remind me of her.

" Katniss, you finally answered the door!" my mother says. She looks so happy, but I'm not, at all. Really why is she here. I can't believe my eyes. I was expecting the next person though, just not today.

" Hay Catnip" Gale says. And what he does next is so fast and sudden, I don't even have time to process it. It shocked both me and my Mother. Gale leaned in and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Wazzzzz up

Sorry, this chapter isn't that long but its a chapter. Im still new at this so sorry if its stupid im kinda winging it. But I have been reading this fanfic that is really really good you should go and check it out after reading this. Its called House of chaos and its by DandelionOnFire, its not like this at all but its different so i'm recomending it. And I hope you like this chapter so pretty please review.

Enjoy =D

P.S Gale is a tiny bit OOC but don't worry he's still Gale.

* * *

Before I can even think I push him off of me, I pushed him so hard he feel to the ground, with a shocked expression plastered on his face. " Who do you think you are, Gale? You can't just show up after two years, and say 'hey Catnip' and then kiss me. You have some nerve. " I say with a discusted tone. It is offical. I hate him. I hate him so much. Who does he think he is, what gives him the right to come to my house,excuse me mine and Peeta's house, a day before he was supose to come, and then kiss me.

" Now Katniss dear, calm down." My Mother says.

" No Mother I will not calm down, he has no right." I say. Almost yelling.

" I'm sorry Catnip, I just thought we could kinda pick up where we left off." Gale says.

" No we can not ,Gale. Why would you think that. I'm with Peeta, remember." I say.

" You two are still together. After eveything he has done to you. He-" Gale can't even finsh, cause I cut him off cause I really don't want to hear him talk about Peeta like that.

" I love him, Gale." I shout. Gale and my Mother stand there. Mouths open. Shocked. That I would say something like that. Because the only person that I would say those words to was Prim, and of corse Peeta, but they didn't know that. Until now at least. But they are definitely shocked. But I don't care I'm not the same person I was two years ago. I could hear Peeta coming down the stairs

" Hey who was at the door, I-" Peeta says but stops when he see who's at the door. And walks up behind me. " Oh, um. Wow, um. This is kinda... Um... Awkward." He says with a nervous voice.

" No duh, Baker Boy." Gale says. And I slap him, hard, in the face.

" Don't you dare call him that." I say. I really, really hope that hurt.

"Katniss!" My Mother says, examining his face. But I knew he was fine. " You say your sorry. Right now!"

" No I will do no such thing. This is our house, he sould have not called Peeta, 'Baker Boy'. His name is Peeta, **P-e-e-t-a**!" I say. How dare him call Peeta that. Peeta never did anything to him. But I know I did kinda over reacted, but he desurved it.

" Katniss its fine. It hasn't been the first time. My friends use to call me that all the time. But seriously it is ok." Peeta says. He is just being nice. Gale should not talk to Peeta like that. Never. But him being Peeta, he gives me the look. The look that is telling me to say sorry to Gale even though he deserved it. But oh, yea, Peeta didn't even know that Gale kissed me. Should I tell him right now or later? I don't know. But I could see the mark on Gales face where I slapped him, and a spark of proudness shot through me. But Peeta was still looking at me with that stare. God it was persuasive. Fine I'll say sorry.

I shighed "Sorry for slaping you." I say coldly. Peeta won, he got me to say sorry. But Gale, didn't do anything at all just stared at the ground.

" Well since that is setteled. Would you guys like to come in." Peeta asks. No no no no no. No they can't come in. Why is he inviting them in. Why. I don't want them in here, Peeta is being **way** to nice right now. **Way** to nice.

As they are about to walk though the threshold. My Mother says "Sure, I would love to see what you done with my house." Sounding sarcastic. I don't know who she thinks she is. She left me. I didn't leave her. So this house was mine and Peeta's not hers, and we could do whatever we wanted with **our **house.

" It's not your house Mother. It's mine and Peeta's." I says. shooting her a look." Remember me and Peeta are nineteen now. So it is legaly ours."

" Oh. Ok. Sorry." She all go into the living room and sit down. There was a long awkward silence. Untell finally, like he always does, Peeta starts the conversation.

" So Mrs. Everdeen how have you been. You look well."

" Fine. Thank you. I have been doing better. How about youself, Peeta, how have you been?" she asks. He was kinda taken aback by the question. I think that he thought that she wouldn't really want to break the silence with him. But I guess she didn't mind.

" I've been doing so much better. All because of your daughter." He says looking over at me smiling, and takes my hand. I smile back at him, I seriosly love this man so much. Gale grunted, and roled his eyes, he had a smug smile on his face along with that mark I left on his face.

" What about you Gale, how have you been." Peeta asks.

" Oh, you know Bak... Peeta. Work, work, and more work. Thats my life." He says. " What about you Peeta. Do you work?"

" Yes, I own the Bakery." Peeta say.

" Of corse you do." Gale say sarcasticly. But Peeta doesn't seem to take it seriously. But if it was me I would slap him. Again.

" So... is anyone hungry,cause I can go make something for us." Peeta asks.

" Why are you here Gale?" I ask in a harsh tone.

" Umm. You know Ba... Peeta I'm acually starving." Gale says. Not meeting my harsh stear.

"Ok. I'll go make some lunch." Peeta says. He got up, and so did I. I pulled him into a long kiss. I could tell Gale was hurt, but did I care. Nope I did not. I'm glad he saw it he deserved to after what he did to me. He feels good to kiss Peeta, really good, like that one kiss from this morning, the Peeta kiss. Sweet, gentel, kind, and loving. But it is deffinatly not like the one Gale gave me, no, not gave, took. And that was not his to take. His kiss was forceful, meaning less, kinda creepy, and it did not feel right at all. Man, if Peeta knew that he kissed me I would acually feel sorry for Gale. I mean Gales pretty strong but Peeta is...is... What do you call it. Oh, yea. He is **Peeta frickin mellark**. And I know I could never in a million years do better then him.

But sadly all good things must come to an end. Peeta pulled away, and instantly I missed his lips. A blush crawling on to my cheek, remembering my Mother was sitting in the same room. But oh well, I really don't care about what she thinks.

Peeta looked at me quizicaly. I just smiled, and sat back down. Peeta sadly left to go into the kitchen, I was stuck looking at the door he just went in hoping he would change his mind and come back. I saw Gale out of the corner of my eye, he was just staring at me. I think that he couldn't believe what he just saw. Yup, he was totally shocked. I looked over at my Mother and she was just staring at the ground, not even trying to make eye contact with me. I seriously wonder why she is here. Did she come with Gale? Did she come for business? Or. Did she just come to see me? I quickly rule out the first and last one. So what happened with her work for her to come all the way back to the place she left so long ago.

"Um. Well I guess I'll go help Peeta." My Mother says. I could tell she did not like the awkward silence. She got up an left. It's just me and him now. Gale. I really wish Peeta was hear. But if he was it would be even more awkward, because I really want to know why Gale kissed me, and if Peeta heard that he would flip out.

" So... um... How have you been Catnip?" Gale asked.

" Why would you care?" I retrot.

" Because Catnip..." He says but I cut him off. " Don't call me that."

" Fine. Because Katniss, I care about you so much. More then you will ever know. I still love you. I never stoped. The past two years have been horribal without you." He says. Why. Why did he just say that. Now I feel bad for him. I don't love him. I never really loved him, in that way, I loved him like a brother, or cousin. But now. Now it's not even that.

" Gale, don't say that, please, I don't love you, I love Peeta. I lov..." I couldn't even finsh, cause he cut me off with another kiss. God is his head that thick, that he doesn't get that I don't want him to do that. I was about to push him off but, I couldn't cause someone beat me to it. It was Peeta. Thank God.

" What are you doing Gale? Who do you think you are?" Peeta shouts. He standing in front of me in a protective way, so Gale can't do anything to me.

Gale gets up and pushes Peeta hard, but all Peeta did was push him Gale did something that broke my heart. Gale punched Peeta. In the gut. I could see the pain on Peeta face, and I did not like that at all so I went up to Gale and Punched him on the jaw. I could see the shock in Gales eyes. Peeta walked up behind me and pushed me out of the way. Then looked at Gale and punched Gale in the gut, and wispered something in his ear, Gale feel to the ground in pain. Peeta had hit him hard, really hard. I knew Peeta was strong, but not that strong. So strong that Gale was one the floor kinda curled holding his stomach. I even think he was passed out. Yup he was. If that had been Peeta on the ground i would have gone mad, and make gale wish he was passed out. But he wasn't, it was Gale on the floor. I didn't even notice two things: I'm crying, and my Mother is standing in the door to the kitchen looking shocked as ever.

She rushed over to Gale, she looked at his face." Katniss, what in the world happened to Gale?" She asked.

" Well Gale kissed me, and thats when Peeta walked in, so Peeta pushed Gale, and Gale punched Peeta in the gut, so I punched Gale in the jaw..." she cuts me off. " Oh Katniss, I did not raise you to act like this. Especially over some boy." she says. Oh. My. God did she just say that. She has no right. None at all.

" Ok Mother, first of all. You did not raise me, I pretty much raised myself, and Prim for that matter," I cringe at her name. " And second, Peeta isn't just 'some boy', I love him. Gale hurt him, I didn't like it, so I acted, what was I was suppose to do. Just let him hurt Peeta?" I say.

" Katniss, I'm sorry you feel that way about me. But don't you even care about Gales well being. Peeta and you hit him hard. No matter what that was not right to do." She says. Pointing at both of us.

" He deserved it." I say. Peeta was standing behind and puts his hand on my shoulder. He kinda shocked me, but I was happy he was by me. I could see Gale was wakeing up. My Mother was nealing by his side, he was worried and kinda baffled, he look like he didin't know what just happened. He tried to get up but he just fell back down. I laughed a tiny laugh just enough for Peeta and my Mother to hear. My Mother gave me a disappointed look, and Peeta looked kinda mad. I don't know why, he shouldn't.

" Why was he kissing you, Katniss? Why didn't you stop him?" Peeta asked, too harshly for my liking.

" Calm down Peeta, he kissed me. Trust me I didn't want it, I didn't like it, and I deafinatly did not think he was gonna do that again." I say. And right away I regret the last comment.

" **Again**? Did you just say **again**?" He asks. Obviously very, very mad.

" Um... Yea. I was gonna tell you I just didn't want...you... to get mad." I say nervously.

" When." He said through clenched teeth.

" This morning when they showed up, he just kissed me." I say.

Peeta looks very mad he doesn't even look like Peeta. His eyes. His eyes are not the beautiful blue orbs I love. Black replaced the blue , now you could barely even see the blue. Just black. Oh my God. This seriously couldn't be happening right now. Of all times this is happening. I can't believe it. I knew what was wrong with Peeta. His muscles were tence, mouth closed tight, fist clenched so tight they were white, and his eyes were screwed shut.

" Whats wrong with him?" Gale asked. Looking very worried.

" You two need to leave now!" I say harshly. I don't want them here when it happenes it will just make it worse then it was going to be.

" Katniss, tell me right now whats going on!" My Mother comands.

I look over at her, and say," Peeta, is haveing a flashback."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shut up

Wazzzzzz up

Ok i'm sorry I haven't updated in a mounth. I am serious when i say i was procrastinating I literally kept on telling myself 'tomarrow i will do it' but sadly Im just that lazy. But anywho I hope you like this chapter. Oh and also im thinking about doing an AU story, like if Katniss and Peeta in high school, whithout the games, or them in moden time idk what should i do give me ideas. And if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, like I said I'm lazy, and sorry its shorter then the last one. Oh and review, or not but you know you should, Peeta would want you to. Just saying.

P. Peeta! Who's with me. Oh thats right everyone cause he is Peeta frickin Mellark. Am I right or am I right.

Enjoy =D

* * *

" You. You killed them. All of them. My family, my friends. You never even loved me. You love him. Don't you." Peeta yells. He points at Gale. Today just isn't my day. At all.

" Peeta, that is definitely not true." I say in a calm voice.

" Then why is he here!" He yells.

" I don't know, Peeta, just calm down." I say trying to calm him. But apparently it does not work. It acually went the exact opposite direction I wanted it to go. He pushes me. Hard. To the ground.

I lie there completely baffled. 'Did that just happen?' I think to my self. Yup it did. Why? Why did it have to happen, he was doing so good. The lasrt time he got this angry was the night that I told him I love him. It was winter, and now its summer. So a while.

I notice Gale get up and push Peeta yelling, " Are you out of you mind." He should not be talking to Peeta like this, expesily right now. "You need to leave now." Gale says. 'Gale says' No, what give him the right. He has no right to tell Peeta to leave his own house.

Ohh does this get my blood boiling.

I get up and go over to where Gale is and push him away from Peeta. He looks at me confused.

" No Gale. **You** need to go." I say. And out of the coner of my eye I see my mother standing there doing nothing. " In matter of. Why don't you both leave."

" Bu..." Gale trys to say but I cut him off.

" No Gale. Leave. Now!" I say through gritted teeth.

I notice Peeta. He is in a curled up ball and trying to pull his hair out. Oh my God. Thats all I can think. My poor Peeta . He did this to him. Gale. He is the one that kissed me. He is the one that started this all by coming. Its all his falt. Peeta is like this because of him. When you think about it it is all of his falt. Because after the first games he kissed me. Yea thats right I remember now. He kissed me, and some how Snow saw it. And thats why he came the day of the victory tour, and talked to me cause he didn't believe me. Because he saw Gale kiss me.I see it now it's all his falt. Cause Snow didn't buy the hole 'acting in love' thing so he put us in the Quell. Because Gale kissed me. So when I blew up the force fild and Snow took Peeta, and hijacked his memories, and that affect led him having flashbacks of me killing his family and friends. So that leads me to how it is Gales falt all this happened. Yup all his falt.

I look up from my gaze at Peeta, to Gale. Then Gale speakes. " Katniss I'm not leaving you with this psycho path. He..." Psycho, is that seriously what he called Peeta. No he did not just go there.

" What did you just call Peeta?" I asked

" Umm... A psycho path." He says in a matter-of-fact voice.

" Now Katniss don't over react." My Mother no she didn't.

" Shut the hell up Mother!" I yell. She can not just believe the words that just came out of my mouth. I just told my Mother to 'Shut the hell up'. How awesome am I. Point one for Katniss. But she, no every one in the room was shocked that I just said that to my mother. I even noice Peeta look up and then just curl back up into a ball.

My Mother just stands there not doing anything. And so I walk over to Gale and look him dead in the eyes.

" Now Gale. Sence you think Peeta is such a... What did you call it?" I say "Oh, thats right a psycho path. Then you really haven't got the thought through that thick head of your what this man has been through." I say. Gale chuckles. Why did he just chuckle? He has some nerve to chuckle. Oh, and by the way I hate his chuckle too.

" Him, a man? You got to be kidding me. He is just a boy. A psycho path boy." He says. I can't take this A hole annymore. So I punch him. Right in the gut. So with that he bends over in pain holding his gut. I know I hit him hard. I mean **really **hard. I take that moment of weakness and punch him on his jaw. That hurt my hand really badly, but it hurt him more. So Ha whose the psycho path now. Me. Thats right.

I see Gale is now on the floor. My Mother rushes over to him without saying a word. So I go over to Peeta and knell down besides him. He is still curled up into a ball and mumbling to himself 'Not real' and 'She loves me" over and over again.

" Peeta, come back to me. Come on, come back to me. I need you." I say, while rubbing up and down his back. " Whatever that is going on in your head its not real."

" But you love him, thats what they told me, you love him and not me, and I was never going to be good enough for you. And... and," He says, but I stop him with a kiss.

I pull away sadly and he looks at me" But I dont love him. I love you. I will always love you. And Peeta Im the one whos not good enough for you. Haymitch was so right I could live a thousand life times and not desurve you."

" I love you so much Katniss." he says and leans in and kisses me. " I love you too."

I hear some one groan and Peeta and I looked over and saw Gale coughing and holding his stomach trying to get up but faild. And now is just laying there. I look back at Peeta and he has a confused look on his face. " I'll tell you later."I say.

I get up and walk past my Mother and Gale, without even looking at them, and walk into the kitchin and get a glass out and fill it with water, for Peeta. And walk back into the living room and hand Peeta the cup. He gladly takes it and dirinks it down. He looks up and mumbles a quiet 'thank you'. I nod and set the cub on the coffe table, and just stand there just looking at the floor. What do I do now?

Right then the front door opens and Haymitch walks in yelling," Sweetheart, you won't believe who's... here... Oh." He walks in the living room and sees Gale laying on the floor, Peeta's on the floor to but gets up and stands by me, and my mothere just is standing there.

" Wow, your late." I say

" What is she doing here?" He says pointing at my Mother.

" I don't know why don't you ask her." I say.

" Well you heard the girl. Why are you here?"

" The hospitle needed someone to come to 12 and make sure the medicine and equipment and my boss asked me to do it. And so is Gale he came for his job." My Mother says.

" Of corse your here for your job, and probally nothing else. Cause you know your daughter needed you. Or cause you miss her. Or love her. Oh no, thats right you love your job." I yell at my Mother. She just

" Katniss, sweetie calm down." Peeta says to me , taking my hand in his and turns me around and gathers me into his arms to give me a nice hug. I love it when he hugs me like this, I feel safe. He makes me feel safe. He smells like Peeta. Not the bread but his own smell. It smells like cinimon and his after shave. He must have shaved befor he came down. But I love it. I love him. But sadly he pulls away and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I turn back to Haymitch.

" And what happened to Gale boy. Did lover boy do that?" Haymitch asks.

" No that would be me." I say. He gives me a confused look and I mouth 'later'. He nods.

I notice Gale sitting up. I really got him. But he did desurve it. He glars at me and I glar back. He shouldn't have said that. But oh well. Life sucks then you die, you just have to deal with it.

" So this is kinda ackward. But you know what how bout lover boy over there goes and makes us something to eat and we'll eaat and catch up how does that sound?" Haymitch says. I don't want to eat, even though my stomach is growling. Not with Gale, not with my Mother, not even Haymitch. I just want to be with Peeta.

" That sounds great I'll go start." Peeta says. But before he can leave I grab his hand.

" Stay with me?" I ask.

" Always." He says. He pulls against him and kisses me. Oh my goodness. I love him so much. I want this kiss to go on forevre but sadly he pulls away.I already miss the feeling of his lips already. Oh great I'm turning into one of thouse girls that I hate so much.

" You want to help make dinner?" Peeta asks me.

" Sure. I'd love to." I say. Right when I say that there's a knock at the door. Oh now who can this be. We already have to many people in our house, I don't want anymore people. And I do not like People.

" I'll get it." I volunteer.

I walk over to the door and opened it. And who I saw I thought she was dead. But I guess I was wrong. But still I can't believe she is here. Next to Gale she was kinda my only friend. And I have missed her.

" Hey Katniss." Madge says.

* * *

Loved it, hated it tell me. Please. And also any ideas on other storys. I would really appreciate it. Review!


End file.
